


Experiment 626

by Empress_of_Trash



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Child Abuse, Clones, Human Experimentation, Inspired by Fanfiction, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Empress_of_Trash/pseuds/Empress_of_Trash
Summary: Not all of Nebula's experiments were necessarily voluntary like Celty's. Some of them were definitely not and they decided they would like to leave. Breaking free of an organization took planning though and some help, willing or otherwise.Shizuo and Izaya both attempt to have seperate vacations and instead get dragged into the X-Men meets the Parent Trap.





	Experiment 626

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Blink You'll Miss It (Lift Up Your Head)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5556464) by [umisabaku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/umisabaku/pseuds/umisabaku). 



_V1-S10, had never been outside the Lab._

 

_He had rarely been out of the Health Center._

 

_He was weaker, a failure, and accepted this as his life. Physically he would never live up to the P-Series or even the recently created PSY or DEL Serieses. All V1-S10 had going for him was his place as first viable and oldest subject. He could be used to gauge possible health risks for the newer V-Series projects, in order to more reliably produce successes._

 

_For the longest time he had found some sort of pride in his pain and illnesses bringing something good into the world. But then he started thinking about how long they would keep him around? How long the money going into “fixing him” or the various experiments deemed unsafe for more viable subjects could be used on him? How much longer would the benefits outway the costs of his upkeep with fresher, more successful subject being created? Or more frighteningly how much longer could his body keep up?_

 

_Once he may not have cared about his continued existence. His death would help further the Directive and he was not a success so what more could he expect. Living this long was a blessing already._

 

_Besides the Lab was all he had known._

 

_V1-S10 had never been outside the Lab._

 

_But Kurashi had._

 

_The first glimpse of light and life left him with feelings he’d never expected. Wonder, excitement, hunger, greed. He wanted more of this new fascinating thing that was humanity._

 

_V1-S10 was obedient and wanted nothing more than to serve the Directive._

 

_Kurashi had other plans._

 

. . .

 

Shingen Kishitani had been working for Nebula for years. Longer than his son had been alive and any of his marriages had lasted he had been a scientist for the corporation. There were few who lasted as long as he. Though he had met some Americans who claimed to have been working since the 1930s. There were even fewer who were as valued due to his “specialization”. There were almost none, with perhaps the exception of the head herself, who had a reputation for insanity and was less popular to work with. As such Shingen was indulged with his interests, thus the trip to Ireland some twenty years earlier, and left alone to his own devices. He was called for when his expertise were necessary and had a hand in some of Nebula’s most successful experiments.

 

So, when he discovered that there was a secret experiment going on without a single invitation to him to assist, what’s more that it was taking place in his own home branch, Shingen was more than a little offended. Further reading of the file he had been slipped, and he really did need to thank whoever brought this travesty to his attention, only further incensed him into a “righteous rage”. The experiment focused around his hard won blood samples as well. Ones he’d risked life, limb, and sanity to take from some of the most dangerous individual he knew.

 

Such a thing simply could not be allowed.

 

So, when his and Emilia’s request to continue studying Dullahan went through, Shingen was feeling quite vindictive.

 

He himself couldn’t do anything about this insult, he did enjoy his job and lab after all. But if _certain individuals_ were to somehow find out about this, certainly not from Shingen, since no one had told him, then things would become _difficult_ for his co-workers.

 

Honestly, it was less corporate sabotage of a co-worker, though one he admittedly didn’t like, and more of a friendly office prank.

 

If unleashing the human equivalent of Nuclear Holocaust could be considered a prank that is.

 

. . .

 

_V1-S10 had known he couldn’t do anything about it. Not alone anyway. He lacked the powers of the other subjects, both physical and other. He may have a similar intellect to others in his Series, but his physical weaknesses kept him inside. He had no missions that would allow for outside contact._

 

_What he did have that the other younger subjects lacked though was a certain amount of social clout. He was obedient so he was not considered a threat. He was familiar so the scientist relaxed and joked around him. He was an unremarkable failure so he was overlooked. All this factors added together to mean that while he didn’t have independence he had a modicum of trust and access to a computer._

 

_He couldn’t leave, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t communicate._

 

_Plus the benefits to helping design the protective software was he new exactly how to get around it._

 

Kurashi _returns to life!_

 

 **_Shinichi Tsukumoya:_ ** _…_

 

 **_Shinichi Tsukumoya:_ ** _This is unexpected. You were not invited._

 

 **_Kurashi:_ ** _I apologize for intruding Tsukumoya-san, but you are my best point of contact._

 

 **_Shinchi Tsukumoya:_ ** _Manners are an interesting thing to see in someone who barges into another's home._

 

 **_Shinichi Tsukumoya:_ ** _I will admit I am interested. You're something I did not anticipate and therefore interesting enough to at least hear out. Before speaking of my services how did you find me?_

 

 **_Kurashi:_ ** _My cute little brother helped quite by accident. And my father as well._

 

 **_Kurashi:_ ** _As for their identities, I trust you are familiar with V-138?_

 

 **_Shinichi Tsukumoya:_ ** _You have my attention._

 

_At this Kurashi smiled and began to explain what he needed for the mysterious being. It had taken longer than he anticipated and by the ended he grew nervous that he may have to seek out another more dangerous prospect._

 

 **_Shinichi Tsukumoya:_ ** _And what of may payment? Though this may be interesting I do prefer payment._

 

 **_Kurashi:_ ** _What better payment for an informant than information he doesn’t possess?_

 

 **_Shinichi Tsukumoya:_ ** _And what exactly could you know that I could not find?_

 

_Kurashi could almost hear the dripping dismissal in the text and smiled once more, this time a little sharper._

 

 **_Kurashi:_ ** _My father is the one you call Yamcha._

 

 **_Kurashi:_ ** _And he knows nothing of us yet._

 

 **_Kurashi:_ ** _It will be a pleasure doing business with you Tsukumoya-san._

 

 **_Shinichi Tsukumoya:_ ** _Us?_

 

 **_Kurashi:_ ** _Your next payment Tsukumoya-san! ☆⌒(≧▽° )_

 

 **_Shinichi Tsukumoya:_ ** _...I am suddenly finding your story more believable. You are disgustingly like him when he feels confident._

 

 **_Kurashi:_ ** _Until next time! Please take care of me!_

 

Kurashi _confirmed dead!_

 

_Shinichi Tsukumoya’s turn!_

_Shinichi Tsukumoya’s turn!_

_Shinichi Tsukumoya’s turn!_

_Shinichi Tsukumoya’s turn!_

_Shinichi Tsukumoya’s turn!_

 

_Shinichi Tsukumoya’s turn!_

 

_Shinichi Tsukumoya’s turn!_

_._

_._

_._

 

_V1-S10 was signed off the computers and had wiped them of memory by the time the scientists returned to check on his vitals. His heartbeat was slightly elevated, but otherwise there was nothing changed to make them suspect anything. He took a deep breath and wondered how long it would take to go through._

 

. . .

 

Izaya Orihara looked at the latest update he had from Nebula curiously. He didn’t know what Experiment 626 was, but someone wanted him to know about it very badly. He smirked quietly to himself. He had been planning to take a vacation from the city to give it time to cool off and build up some tension for him to play with.

 

Perhaps it could prove to be a distraction. If nothing else Namie’s reaction to them investigating Nebula would be amusing.

 

. . .

 

 _V1-S10, Kurashi, knew in his very soul, in a similar way to religious belief though he had never been exposed to such, that at the very least_ **_He_ ** _would look into it. A mystery was something to be unravelled and prodded. Besides he had made sure to include some insurance._

 

. . .

 

Shizuo Heiwajima wasn’t sure how exactly he had won a fully paid vacation. In all honesty, his first instinct was to be wary of a trap. His mind instantly went to the Flea and how he’d been noticeably absent for days. Further looking into it though, the award had seemed unrelated and reluctantly Shizuo had accepted it wasn't Izaya. His next suspicion was Kasuka, though his brother denied it. Shizuo couldn’t remember signing up for any contests, but everyone seemed to agree it was a legitimate offer. And everyone was agreeing he should accept it and try out a vacation.

 

Shizuo hadn’t taken any trips since high school, which had all ended disastrously for obvious reasons. He’d always wanted to see Kyoto, though most people did in high school. Without Izaya there to ruin it he might actually enjoy being somewhere he was curious about without annoyances to trigger him and any recognition.

 

It might be nice.

 

Shizuo wrote back to accept after confirming with Tom that he could have the time off. He was packed and gone before the mocking postcard from Izaya, a Kyoto postcard, arrived in his mail. By then the mail was too late and would be waiting with everything else when he returned.

**Author's Note:**

> So my main story is still going to be "Smoke and Mirrors", I'm actually in the middle of the next chapter, but this wouldn't leave me alone. 
> 
> This was pretty fun to write, I love Tsukumoya and really want to include him, but haven't found a way to yet. This one has involved world building which I'm very guilty for enjoying. This was inspired by umisabaku's Designation: Miracle Series (and an original work I have on the back burner). If you like sports anime or sci-fi check it out.


End file.
